Regresando a casa
by Bertlin
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. "Por favor Dios, Santa Claus o quien me escuche tráelo de regreso a casa" Cada año Bella pedía el mismo deseo, hasta que se le cumplió.


_Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyers, yo solo los tome prestados un ratito, la historia es total y completamente mia.**_

_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad**_

_Titulo: **De regreso a casa**_

_Penname**: Bertlin**_

_Summary:__**Contest: S.L.N.**_—_**Por favor Dios, Santa Claus o quien me escuche, tráelo de regreso a casa. Cada año Bella pedía el mismo deseo, hasta que se le cumplió…**_

_Pareja a Trabajar: **Edward- Bella**_

_Número de palabras**: 7,093**_

_Imagen utilizada: **Noche Perfecta.**_

_Canción utilizada: **Silent Night.**_

_Frase utilizada:** Fuiste mi regalo de navidad perfecto.**_

En algún lugar se escuchaba la canción, Silent Night, aquella canción parecía evocar algún recuerdo escondido en su memoria, pero en ese momento el joven Ed Masen se preguntaba por qué sentía aquel vacio en su corazón. No es como si durante su vida aquellas fechas hubieran sido las más felices, pero en ese momento aquella sensación era aún mayor. También estaba aquel presentimiento de que algo grande estaba por suceder.

A veces cerraba los ojos y a su mente llegaba la imagen de un lugar hermoso,** _parecía __una __sala __de __estar __donde __había __una __chimenea __encendida __decorada __con __luces __navideñas __y __a__un __lado __había __un __gran __árbol, __siendo __las __luces __de __ambas __cosas __lo __que __alumbraba __la __habitación __y __dándole __un __aire __acogedor. __En __el __centro __había __una __mesa __con __algunas __copas, __de __fondo __se __escuchaban __las __risas __de __unos __niños __y __las __voces __de __algunos __adultos, __todo __lo __que __se __percibía __era __felicidad. __Era __la __imagen __de __Una __noche __perfecta._** Esa imagen siempre llegaba a su mente por aquellas épocas. Durante años él pensó que estaba loco, que algo andaba mal en su cabeza, porque sentía que había otra vida que lo esperaba.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te comuniques mentalmente con alguien? — Le preguntaba su padre. Comunicarse con alguien que ni tan siquiera sabía si existía, eso lo llevó a ser analizado por muchos médicos. Su madre nunca opinaba sobre esto, ella solo le decía que todo estaría bien. Estuvo internado varias veces en un hospital siquiátrico, por lo que cuando cumplió doce años decidió no volverle a contar a nadie sobre esto.

Ahora tenía veinticinco años, hacía tres años que su padre había muerto y dos meses de la partida de su madre. Días antes de morir Elizabeth Masen le pidió que se sentara a su lado, ella necesitaba contarle un secreto.

— ¿Ed, tu sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos?

—Sí, madre, lo sé.

—Para nosotros fuiste una bendición, pero es hora que sepas la verdad sobre tu origen.

— ¿A qué te refieres, madre? —Preguntó el joven algo desconcertado.

—Hace muchos años nosotros deseábamos un hijo, pero yo no quedaba embarazada, mi desesperación me llevó hacer cosas que no fueron correctas. Una vez cerca de navidad tu padre y yo fuimos a Inglaterra a ver a un especialista. Este me analizó y me dijo que yo no podría tener hijos, eso me deprimió mucho, así que me fui a un parque a caminar. Allí había una mujer muy hermosa, ella llevaba a tres pequeños y se veía tan feliz. Al verla te confieso que sentí envidia y rabia, para mí ella tenía tantos bebés y yo solo deseaba uno. Por varios días seguí aquella mujer, ella estaba con otras dos parejas y sus hijos de vacaciones. Al quinto día, recuerdo la fecha porque era 25 de diciembre, ella estaba sentada en el parque con los niños, sus amigas habían ido al baño y ella se giró un momento a hablarle a su hijo mayor, creo que tenia como seis años, yo aproveché aquella pequeña distracción y me acerque al carrito donde ella tenía los más pequeños que estaban dormidos, tome a uno y corrí. No pensé en nada en ese momento solo en salir del país lo antes posible y así lo hice. Ed se había regresado hacia dos días por cuestiones de trabajo. Cuando llegué a Irlanda le conté todo a mi esposo, él lo aceptó sin decir más, diciéndome que ese había sido un regalo para ambos. Gracias a nuestra posición arregló todo lo necesario sin que se armaran escándalos. Durante años me sentí culpable, pero tener ese niño conmigo y que me llamara mamá era lo único que me sostenía y me hacia feliz. Hijo, perdóname, yo sé que actué mal, que fui muy egoísta, pero quiero enmendar mi error y espero que no sea tarde. Tú eras ese pequeño y quiero que me prometas que harás lo imposible por encontrar a tu verdadera familia…

—Pero, ¿cómo voy hacer eso si no sé nada de ellos?

—De lo poco que sé es que venían de Estados Unidos y el colgante que siempre has llevado en tu cuello tiene que ver algo con ellos. En el tiempo que los observé, noté que tu padre, tu madre y tu hermano mayor también lo llevaban. — Ed estaba demasiado confundido, muchas veces sintió que no pertenecía a aquel lugar, pero nunca lo decía porque era completamente ilógico, ahora sabía que no era cierto.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo eran ellos? — Preguntó.

—Bueno, tu padre era un hombre muy guapo, igual de alto que tú, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran de un marrón casi dorados y su piel eran tan blanca como la tuya. Tu madre como te dije era hermosa, tú tienes bastante de ella, su cabello era de un color caramelo al igual que su piel, sus ojos eran verdes un poco más oscuros que los tuyos. Al otro que recuerdo es a tu hermano mayor, tenía el cabello oscuro un poco rizado, su piel era como la de tu madre y sus ojos eran como los de tu padre.

—Dijiste que había otro bebé, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No, hijo, no me percaté mucho, en verdad habían cuatro niños más, pero no sé cuál era el otro. Habían unos que creo que eran mellizos, ambos eran rubios de ojos azules, eran niño y niña. Las otras dos eran niñas, había una de la que casi nunca te separabas, tenía el cabello marrón y sus ojos, esos nunca los olvidaré, eran color chocolate; la otra niña creo que no te la puedo describir, porque nunca se estaba quieta, era como un duendecillo. — Así continuó por un rato tratando de describirles a los demás, pero le recordó varias veces que su colgante era una clave para llegar a su familia.

—Una cosa más hijo, te nombramos Ed, porque siempre ellos se referían a ti como Eddi. Por favor trata de encontrarlos y si lo haces pídele a tu madre que me perdone. Entrégale esta carta de mi parte y perdóname por todo. —Edward tomó la carta en sus manos y besó la frente de la mujer que lo crió.

—No te preocupes, yo te perdono. Te quiero madre. — Días después ella murió, dejando al joven confundido y con una misión. Comenzó hacer todos los arreglos necesarios en los negocios para poder irse a los Estados Unidos.

Ed no sabía cómo empezar con su búsqueda, pero lo haría. Así que se mudó a una hacienda que tenían los Masen en California. Lo primero era establecerse. Lo que menos se imaginaba es que ahí encontraría más de lo que necesitaba.

Desde que llegó solo revisó lo más cercano y centró su atención en los manejos del lugar. Así que un día decidió recorrer un poco más las tierras, ya que uno de los empleados le comentó que había un lugar hermoso donde estaba una cascada. Este lugar quedaba en los límites de la hacienda, así que era compartido con las tierras de sus vecinos. Como a las 11:00 de la mañana montó en un caballo y comenzó su búsqueda. Ya se acercaba a los límites de la hacienda cuando escuchó el sonido del agua caer, bajó de su caballo y continuó caminado hasta que por fin quedó ante sus ojos un maravilloso paisaje. Allí estaba, era un lugar hermoso, como sacado de un libro de fantasía, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua, los ruidos de varios animales y el canto de las aves. Recorrió aquel lugar con la mirada hasta que se enfocó en el área donde caía el agua de la cascada. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, allí estaba una joven bañándose. Su piel era blanca como el marfil y sus cabellos de un color marrón con reflejos rojizos caían por su espalda hasta perderse en el agua. El pensó que era un ángel o alguna figura mística, pero quedó más sorprendido cuando ella giró, vio su rostro y fue como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera. La joven levantó la mirada y se percató de que él estaba ahí. Quiso gritar, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, lejos de sentir miedo, ella encontró paz y seguridad. Sentimientos que no había vuelto a sentir desde muy niña. Él se perdió en aquella dulce mirada de color chocolate derretido y ella en aquellos ojos que brillaban como esmeraldas. Por alguna razón ambos sentían que se conocían de algún lugar. Ella le sonrió y él le imitó.

—¿Edward? — preguntó ella, a lo que él la miró confundido.

—Perdone señorita, pero creo que me confundió, mi nombre es Ed. —Ella hizo un gesto para salir del agua, pero recordó que no tenia nada puesto y se sonrojó. Él se dio cuenta y se giró dándole la espalda.

—Disculpe, creo que será mejor que me vaya—

—Detente. Solo permite que me vista. — Él se paró, pero permaneció de espalda a ella. ¿Qué tenía esta joven, que lo hacia sentir seguro? Ella se vistió rápidamente y caminó parándose de frente a él.

—Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella—

—Ed Mason o eso era hasta hace 2 meses. —

—Eres el dueño de la hacienda Masen—afirmó ella

—Si, eso creo—Ambos se miraron y sonrieron

—¿No estás seguro? —

—La verdad, ahora no sé quien soy—Él pasó la mano por su cuello, lo que hizo que el colgante que allí llevaba se moviera, quedando a la vista. Bella de pronto se quedó paralizada mirando aquel símbolo tan familiar. Ed se sintió incómodo en aquel momento.

—Perdón por mi curiosidad, ¿pero de dónde lo sacaste? —le preguntó señalando su cuello.

—La verdad, no lo sé, creo que lo llevo desde siempre—respondió algo confundido. ¿Por qué a ella le interesaba lo único que lo unía a su pasado?

—Ed, creo que tú y yo deberíamos tener una larga conversación. —

—No entiendo—

—Ya lo entenderás, por favor acompáñame, vivo muy cerca. —El accedió sin ningún problema. Ella tomó su mano y ambos sintieron una corriente por todo su cuerpo. Se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Ed tomó su caballo y caminaron juntos hasta la residencia Swan, lugar perteneciente a los abuelos de Bella. Ella lo invitó a entrar y el asintió. Bella le dijo que la esperara en lo que se cambiaba.

Isabella había llegado aquel lugar buscando refugio o mejor dicho huyendo. Para ella la navidad había dejado de tener significado desde que tenia 5 años. Ella había soportado las fiestas por amor a su familia, pero este año algo la llevó a irse lejos, llegando así a la casa de sus abuelos. Todos entendían las razones por las que ella había tomado esa decisión, pero eso no dejaba de entristecerles, solo les recordaba aun más la ausencia de otro de sus miembros. Ella al igual que todos aún mantenían la esperanza de que él regresara. Bella sabia que su vida no estaría completa y que aquel vacío no se llenaría hasta volver a verle. Cada noche buena a pesar de todo ella pedía el mismo deseo "Por favor Dios, Santa Claus o quien me escuche tráelo de regreso a casa" al parecer alguien si le había escuchado y ella tuvo que tomar un momento para dar gracias.

Mientras Bella se cambiaba, Ed comenzó a caminar por la estancia y a observar las distintas fotos que habían, hasta que vio la de una joven de cabellos oscuros y cortos, las puntas apuntaban a diferentes lugares, sus ojos eran marrón casi dorados, sus facciones eran finas parecía un pequeño duende. En eso Bella venia bajando la escalera y lo vio.

—Alice—susurro él. Bella se sorprendió un poco, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la comunicación era de ambos lados.

—¿La conoces? —Preguntó Bella provocando que Ed se asustara

—Este… este… es que es algo difícil y extraño de explicar. —comentó nervioso

—Inténtalo, creo poder entender más de lo que te imaginas y tal vez ayudarte— Él se tensó al momento, se había prometido no volver hablar de aquello con nadie, pero ahora era diferente. Ante él tenia la prueba de que Alice era real y si la única forma de saber más era hablando, él lo haría.

—Desde muy pequeño recuerdo que de alguna manera me comunicaba con otra persona. Las primeras veces eran solo imágenes, luego eran sentimientos como el dolor, la tristeza o alegría. Después cerraba los ojos y podíamos hablar, me dijo su nombre y yo le dije el mío. Luego una noche cerré los ojos y mientras nos comunicamos decidimos vernos en un espejo, para saber como era el otro. Ahí vi su rostro— culminó señalando la foto.

—Entonces la comunicación es de ambos lados—afirmó más para ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—Ya te lo explicaré, pero continua dime que más ha sucedido, por favor. —

—Bueno, muchas veces se lo comenté a los que creía mis padres, lo que me costó años de terapia y mucho tiempo en un hospital, nadie me creía. — Respiró fuerte para poder continuar— ¿Quién es ella y de dónde la conoces? —Volvió a señalar la foto.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga y sí, se llama Alice. ¿Ed de dónde eres? —

—No entiendo— repitió

—¿Dónde vivías? —

—En Irlanda—respondió

—¿Con quién? —

—Con los que creí mis padres— contestó algo nervioso

—¿Por qué repites eso? —

—Bueno, creía que ellos lo eran hasta hace dos meses, que ella antes de morir me confesó que yo no era su hijo. Ella me llevó cuando yo tenía como cinco años. —Él miró la foto de Alice y notó que llevaba el mismo colgante que él, por lo que automáticamente llevó las manos al suyo.

—Si son iguales ¿Sabes lo que es? —

—Elizabeth me dijo que era algo que tenia que ver con mi verdadera familia—

—Y te dijo la verdad. ¿El tuyo tiene las letras E.A.C. al reverso? —Él lo giró y la miró aún más sorprendido.

—Si ¿Qué significan? ¿Quién eres? — Él se estaba alterando

—Tranquilo. Esas letras son tus iniciales. Significan Edward Anthony Cullen y ese símbolo es el escudo de la familia Cullen. —

—¿Qué relación tienes con ellos? — Bella tomó su mano y lo llevó hacia la chimenea, allí había un gran cuadro o mejor dicho foto.

—Mira bien la foto, sé que eras muy pequeño, pero tal vez encuentres rostros familiares—Él se acercó bastante, allí estaba Alice de nuevo, pero cuando vio la imagen de la mujer que estaba a su lado pasó su mano por ella y se le escapó una lágrima.

—Mamá—susurró

—Así es. Ella es Esme, tu madre. —le confirmó, él se giró hacia Bella y notó que por el rostro de ella corrían lagrimas. Sintió el impulso de borrarlas y así lo hizo, pasando sus dedos por estas.

—Los ángeles no deberían llorar— Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

—Ed ¿Me acompañarías a New York? — preguntó ella

—Voy al fin del mundo, solo si es de tu mano— El corazón de la chica dio un salto ante aquellas palabras.

Bella quería aclarar todo aquello con sus familia, pero antes debía tener las pruebas de que el era Edward, aunque para ella no hubiera duda. El celular comenzó a sonar y ella sabía quien era solo por el timbre.

—Hola duende—

—¡Bella, Bella! Acabo de sentir y ver algo. —Alice prácticamente gritaba

—Cálmate y cuéntamelo—

—Él está más cerca, pronto regresara, pero no sé porqué te vi a través de sus ojos. Esta vez es como si él te estuviera viendo—

—Ok. Tranquila amiga, sé que pronto descubriremos la razón. — Bella sonreía mientras Ed la miraba confundido

—Bells, por primera vez lo siento en paz. Como si estuviera más tranquilo. No sé ni cómo explicarlo—

—Alice, quiero que tomes las cosas con calma, no te valla a dar algo. ¿Ya hablaste con alguien más de la familia? —

—Bueno me están escuchando ahora, todos están aquí. —respondió. Cuando pasaban estas cosas, a quien Alice recurría primero era a Bella, ella siempre había sido su apoyo. Cuando él desapareció, sus madres decían que ellas no paraban de llorar y hasta se enfermaron. Aquella tragedia y los sucesos que surgieron en los años siguientes forjaron un lazo indestructible entre ambas.

—Cariño, me tengo que ir, pero me regreso a casa pronto. Recuerda que te quiero. Por favor familia cuídenla y manténgala tranquila—

—Bye Bella yo también te quiero y gracias. —terminaron la llamada

— ¿Era ella? — preguntó sonriendo

—Si y dice que me vio a través de tus ojos—

—Oh, lo siento. No lo hice a propósito. —

—Tranquilo, a eso me refería con lo de la comunicación es de ambos lados. Ella al igual que tú siente tus emociones, ella siempre no los contó. —

— ¿Nunca nadie le dijo que era rara? —Preguntó

—No, bueno ella si es rara, pero no por eso. La verdad es que a pesar de que Carlisle es medico, jamás la hizo pasar por ningún examen. Simplemente todos entendimos que era una conexión por ustedes ser mellizos. —Explicó ella

—Que hubiera dado yo por que me entendieran aunque fuera un poco. Espera, ¿dijiste mellizos? — ella se acercó y lo abrazó

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso. Y si, dije mellizos, perdón se me paso decírtelo antes. Bueno ahora debo llamar a la agencia para conseguir vuelo cuanto antes. Espero que por la temporada no se complique mucho—

—Perdón ¿pero como piensas probar que realmente soy Edward? — Ella lo miró un momento y suspiró.

—No te preocupes, tengo mis métodos. Para algo soy la hija de un Jefe de Policía—Sonrió orgullosa. Tomó el celular y comenzó a llamar. Edward se sentó y la observaba mientras ella se movía de un lado al otro.

Realmente ella era un ángel. Un recuerdo vino a su mente, pero no un recuerdo de él, sino uno visto por Alice. Ella estaba frente a Bella, quien tenía un hermoso vestido azul cielo, su cabello estaba rizado y recogido a la mitad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, después de verla a través de su melliza, él pensó que nadie podía ser más hermosa y hasta se sintió enamorado, pero enterró todo eso en aquel momento para no sufrir. Ahora la tenia frente a él y pensó que tenía que buscar la forma de no dejarla irse jamás. Bella se dio cuenta de su mirada y le preguntó qué le pasaba, pero él no se atrevió a decirle sobre esa parte de los recuerdos. La persona al otro lado del teléfono requirió la atención de la chica, por lo que ella no insistió.

—Lo conseguí, nos vamos en la madrugada. — dijo Bella sacando al chico de sus pensamientos

—Ok. ¿A quién tuviste que amenazar? — se burló él, ganándose unas carcajadas de ella. —Creo que debo ir a preparar mis cosas— comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Espera ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? — Ella sintió temor de que él desapareciera otra vez.

—Bueno los empleados de la hacienda deben de estarse preguntando dónde estoy. Además tengo que buscar mis cosas. —contestó él tranquilamente

—Bien, es cierto, pero no te vayas todavía. Por favor—

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo. Digo así me aseguro que no te vayas sin mi— le sonrió

—Muy bien dame un momento. Voy por mis cosas, total no había desempacado casi nada. — Ella volvió a tomar su teléfono y haló a Ed escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí le hizo señas de que sentara en la cama. En lo que ella recogía sus cosas y hacia la segunda llamada importante.

—Departamento de Policía de New York, Buenas Tardes— Respondió la recepcionista

—Con el Jefe Swan, por favor. —

— ¿De parte? —

—Isabella Swan, su hija—

—Un momento— Para Bella la mejor forma de resolver todo esto era pidiendo la ayuda a su padre.

—Bells cariño ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Charlie

—Hola papé. ¿Necesita pasar algo para que yo te llame? —

—No pequeña, pero es muy raro que me llames al trabajo— él la conocía demasiado

—Ok papé, tienes razón. Necesito saber qué tan rápido pueden hacer una comparación de ADN.

—Hija eso depende ¿Qué sucede? —

—Papé es algo difícil de explicar por teléfono, pero ¿aún conservan los registros de los Cullen? — Cuando Edward desapareció, Charlie creo un expediente con el ADN de Edward y toda la familia, eso facilitaría que si encontraban al chico lo pudieran identificar más rápido. Bella sabía que esa era la forma más rápida y segura de demostrar que Ed y Edward eran la misma persona.

—Si amor, pero no entiendo. ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas? — Bella no quería decirle nada a su padre por teléfono así que cambio rápido el tema.

—Papé llego mañana a las 8:25 am al Kennedy ¿Crees que me puedas recoger? —

—Claro, pero no entiendo si te acabas de ir. —

—Papá mañana te explico todo, pero necesito que consigas el expediente Cullen.

—Está bien Bells, te recojo mañana y me explicas a que viene todo esto— Bella se despidió de su padre, terminó con su maleta, recogió su cartera y le escribió una nota a sus abuelos. Luego se marchó con Ed a su casa.

Cuando llegaron todos los miraron extrañados, la mayoría de los empleados conocían a Bella, pero no entendían qué hacia ella con su jefe, además que traía maletas. Ed le pidió a la cocinera que les preparara algo de cenar y se llevó a Bella de la mano hasta su habitación. Ella sonrió al ver como él la imitado con este acto.

—Perdón— dijo el chico al ver que casi la halaba.

—Tranquilo, yo te hice lo mismo y mucho más fuerte—

—Creo que sentimos que si nos soltamos en cualquier momento el otro desaparecerá— confeso él un poco avergonzado.

—Lo sé— ella se acercó y pasó su mano por el rostro de él—Ella te describió exacto así—susurró la chica, logrando que cerrara sus ojos, ante el contacto de su piel

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

—Ya lo entenderás—

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que no respondes muchas de mis preguntas? —

—Si, lo lamento. Es que hay mil cosas que quisiera decirte, pero todo en su momento—

—Gracias mi ángel— Él imitó lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero rozando los labios de ella con sus dedos. Ambos se miraron y sin poderlo evitar sus rostros se fueron acercando para unir sus labios en un suave beso, pero en ese momento una de las empleadas de la casa tocó a la puerta avisándole que la cena ya estaba lista. Se separaron un poco, pero no soltaron sus manos. Él le contestó a la empleada que bajaban en un momento, volviendo a mirarse y sonrieron. Ed terminó de empacar todo y después de cenar le informó a todos que tenía que viajar, pero no sabia cuando regresaba. Impartió las instrucciones a todos y pidió que el auto que Bella traía fuera devuelto a los Swan y recogieran su caballo. Luego subió de nuevo a la habitación con Bella y le pidió que le esperara en lo que él se aseaba.

En la madrugada tomaron el avión que los llevaría a New York, ambos estaban bastante nerviosos y emocionados, tanto que no pudieron dormir. Al llegar al aeropuerto a Bella se le ocurrió comprar una gorra deportiva para su acompañante, así podía ocultar un poco su identidad. Afuera Charlie pudo reconocer a su hija, pero quedó sorprendido al ver que no venia sola y que dicho acompañante tenia su mano unida a Bella.

—Hola papá— le saludó ella, arrojándose feliz a sus brazos.

—Hola pequeña. — para Charlie Swan aunque pasara muchísimo tiempo, él seguía viendo a su hija como la niñita que solía esperarle hasta que llegara de trabajar para que revisara que no habían monstruos debajo de la cama, le arropara y abrazara para protegerla de todo lo malo. —Al parecer no vienes sola y tienes mucho que contarme. — le dijo al oído.

—Papá— le reprendió ella en tono juguetón, aunque no pudo evitar el sonrojo de su cara. Ella se soltó de sus brazos y procedió hacer las presentaciones. —Bueno él es mi padre Charlie Swan. — se acercó a Ed y nuevamente tomó su mano. —Papá él es Ed Masen—

—¿Tu novio? supongo— aunque Charlie trataba de contenerse aquello le parecía irreal y a la vez algo cómico.

—¡Papá! — gritó Bella bastante nerviosa

—¿Qué? ¿Me crees ciego mi niña? — presionó éste, Bella negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, no soportaba ver el conocimiento de que él había descubierto lo que ella sentía, en los ojos de su padre.

—Señor Swan, para mi es un privilegio conocerle y sobre ser el novio de su hija, eso sería un gran honor. — Bella casi se ahoga al escucharle y le miró sorprendida. Él solo le sonrió y a ella le pareció ver que le guiñaba un ojo, pero no pudo estar segura ya que la gorra marcaba sombra sobre sus ojos.

—Creo que ya me agrada tu amigo. — Charle extendió su mano y saludando así a Ed. —Perdón, pero creo que hay algo mas de lo que debemos hablar, pequeña. — Bella suspiró y nuevamente miró a su acompañante.

—Esto seria más fácil si lo hablamos en tu oficina, es algo delicado. — los nervios la estaban comenzando a traicionar, pero un suave apretón de la mano que Ed mantenía entre las suyas, la calmó.

—Como prefieras, pero me está matando la curiosidad y anoche no pegué el ojo —

—Ya entenderás todo papá. Créeme que nosotros tampoco hemos podido dormir— Charlie levanto una ceja ante aquellas palabras y Bella pudo interpretar rápido aquel gesto. —No es lo que estás pensando padre. — aclaró aunque dándole una mirada al chico a su lado quien sonreía burlonamente.

Procedieron a subirse al vehículo y dirigirse a la oficina de Charlie, una vez allí Bella le pide a su padre que saque el expediente Cullen y decide revelarle todo

—Ed por favor quítate la gorra. — cuando éste lo hizo, Charlie cayó sentado en su silla de la sorpresa. Aquel rostro ya lo había visto antes, en los muchos bocetos que Alice había hecho sobre su hermano.

—Si papa, es él. — respondió Bella a la pregunta no hecha de su padre. Este temblaba y tuvo que respirar muy hondo, para aguantar las ganas que tenia de llorar. — Necesito que le hagas la prueba, yo estoy segura de quién es, pero quiero ir con todo claro al presentarnos con la familia.

Charlie asintió a su hija, ya que aún no sabía qué decirle, tomó el teléfono y con voz algo entrecortada solicitó la prueba. Luego de que se llevara el procedimiento, Bella y Ed procedieron a contarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas, quitando la parte donde Bella estaba bañándose desnuda en la cascada. Unas horas mas tarde ya poseían el resultado en sus manos y aunque a Charlie tampoco le quedaba duda de que Ed y Edward eran la misma persona, decidió hacerlo oficial pidiéndole a la oficial de el laboratorio de investigación que leyera el resultado en voz alta.

—Según las pruebas sometidas, el Señor Ed Masen y Edward Anthony Cullen tiene un ADN 100 por ciento igual lo que se traduce a que son la misma persona. — Charlie no pudo contener más las lágrimas, ante él tenía al hijo de sus mejores amigos, el que habían buscado por 20 años. La emoción en aquel lugar se podía sentir. Charlie le solicita a la joven que por favor no se divulgue esto, antes de todo quería decírselo a toda la familia.

Después de haberse abrazado los tres y de haber calmado un poco la emoción, planearon como llevarían acabo la presentación. Esa noche como cada 24 de diciembre las familias Cullen, Swan y Hale cenarían juntas, aquella tradición venia de muchas generaciones, pero esta sería aún más especial.

Bella y el ahora Edward decidieron ir al apartamento de ella, descansar y prepararse, para darles la sorpresa en medio de la reunión. Charlie aunque un poco ansioso por tener que contenerse en no decirles nada a sus amigos aceptó. Llevándolos hasta aquel lugar y rogando tener fuerza de voluntad. Una vez dentro Edward observaba cada detalle y notó que habían muchas fotos de su familia. Bella le dijo quien era cada uno de ellos y le contó un poco de su vida.

—Ed— él se quedó viendo una foto que había sobre la mesita de noche de Bella. En ella estaban una niña y un niño vestidos de blanco, sentados en una banca y tomados de la mano.

—Edward, por favor dime Edward— devolvió la mirada a ella y pudo notar cómo las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, a paso apresurado se acercó y las secó. —Te dije que los ángeles no debería llorar — ella lo abrazó pegando el rostro a su pecho y él la envolvió en sus brazos y besó su cabeza.

—Lo siento— susurró ella tratando de alejarse un poco

—Tranquila no te disculpes, además me encanta que me abraces. — Bella levantó su rostro para mirarle, aún no podía creer que fuera real. Allí se quedaron unos minutos observándose, hasta que ambos fueron acortando la distancia y unir sus labios en un suave y dulce beso. Edward pasaba muy delicadamente las manos por la cara de ella, como si tratara de grabarla en su mente.

—Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás. —susurró Bella contra sus labios.

—Pues somos dos. — contestó él con una dulce sonrisa. — ¿Siempre fuimos así de unidos? — le preguntó señalando la foto.

—Eso dicen nuestras madres. Esa foto en particular es del día que desapareciste. — Bella bajó la mirada, porque aquello era algo que no le gustaba recordar.

—Me gusta la foto, te veías hermosa. Debía ser el niño mas envidiado.— Ella lo miró asombrada mientras sus rostro se ruborizaba.

—Mejor vamos a prepararnos, nuestra familia comienza a reunirse a las 5:oo de la tarde. — él rió fuerte por el cambio de tema de Bella, pero lo dejó pasar.

Desempacaron su equipaje, y comenzaron a prepararse, aunque les costaba estar lejos uno del otro, se separaron para terminar más pronto. Él se quedó sin palabras cuando ella salió de la habitación, Bella llevaba un vestido de color azul eléctrico. Este era sencillo, llegaba hasta mitad de sus muslos, pegado a cada una de sus curvas y se recogía en su hombro derecho, la acompañaban unos zapatos plateados y una pequeña cartera de mano con incrustaciones de piedras, su cabello estaba recogido a medias con algunas vueltas, dando el efecto de una cascada sobre su espalda.

Ella se removió un poco incómoda por la mirada evaluadora de Edward y este al darse cuenta se acercó y posando una mano en su cintura la atrajo hacia él y rozó sus labios.

—Estas hermosa, muy sensual y aún me sigues pareciendo una figura mística. — ella se ruborizó ante el comentario y bajó la mirada.

—Como si tú parecieras alguien común. — comentó entre dientes

—Afrodita mía, mírame por favor. No escondas tu hermoso rostro de mí. — con su otra mano tomó la barbilla de Bella y la hizo mirarlo, los ojos de esta estaban inundados de lagrimas, para ella era irreal que todo aquello estuviera pasando, que él compartiera sus mismos sentimientos. Él se acercó para volver a besarla, ya que era como si hubiera un imán que lo estuviera atrayendo, cuando estaban casi rozándose sus labios el móvil comenzó a sonar. Ella al reconocer la música se alejó de mala gana para contestar.

—Hola papá. ¿Qué pasó? — Edward sonrió enigmáticamente y se acercó de nuevo a ella. Charlie le estaba notificando a su hija que ya todos habían llegado a la casa de los Cullen. Ella miró a Edward algo nerviosa, este era el momento que estaban esperando.

—Estoy listo—Susurró contra su cabello. Ella le transmitió el mensaje a su padre y le dijo que saldrían en ese mismo instante. Al terminar la llamada, Bella iba a tomar sus cosas cuando Edward la detuvo. —Hay algo que me gustaría darte. — comentó algo tímido

—Edward…—ella iba a protestar pero él la hizo callar con un beso rápido.

—Desde que los vi, pensé en ti. Tal vez en otro momento te cuente la historia, pero esta noche me gustaría que llevaras esto. — le tendió una cajita alargada, por su forma, ella sabia que era alguna joya y aunque no le gustaran los regalos caros, los aceptó.

Al abrir la cajita se encontró con un fino y delicado brazalete que tenía lo que parecían zafiros y diamantes, a juego con los pendientes, que por más que rogara que fueran de cristal, sabía que eran verdaderos. Él pidió permiso para ayudarle a colocárselos y ella accedió. Desde el primer momento que le tocó para colocarle el brazalete en su mano ella se estremeció y para cuando terminó de colocarle los pendientes Bella estaba a punto de jalarle de regreso a la habitación, pero se recordó que la familia tenía que verle. "Ya habrá tiempo para lo demás" dijo mentalmente.

—Gracias, son hermosos. —

—No tanto como tú— le respondió y ella se volvió a ruborizar. El le tendió la mano, ella la tomo y salieron de allí rumbo al reencuentro.

Una vez frente a la residencia, Bella vio a su padre pasearse de un lado a otro nervioso, solo se detuvo cuando vio el auto llegar. Los saludó con un fuerte abrazo y entraron juntos. Edward se volvió a colocar la gorra y se quedó un poco atrás. Al verla entrar todos se sorprendieron.

—Cariño, pensé que estarías en la casa de tus abuelos. — comento Renée, mientras la abrazaba.

—Esos eran mis planes, pero ocurrió algo muy importante que cambió todo y tenía que estar aquí. — todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando él se acercó y tomó la mano de Bella. Jasper y Emmett se miraron sorprendidos pues sabían que ella no dejaba que ningún chico la tocara, a excepción de ellos.

—¿No piensas presentarnos a tu acompañante? — preguntó Rose

—Claro que si Rosie, solo que necesito que todos me escuchen con atención y tomen las cosas con calma. — todos asintieron y Bella comenzó. —Primero él es "Ed Masen" —Bella hizo el gesto de comillas con las manos.

—¿Masen? ¿De la hacienda que concuerda con los abuelos Swan? — preguntó Carlisle, a lo que Edward asintió.

—Bueno papá y yo tenemos que decirles algo un poco complicado. — Charlie le entregó el sobre a Carlisle con las pruebas sin decirle lo que era. —Tío abre el sobre en lo que te explico. — este comenzó a sacar los papeles y se percató que era el record de su hijo.

—No entiendo—dijo tembloroso.

—En mi viaje conocí a Ed, cuando lo vi por primera vez me quedé petrificada y no me lo podía creer. — Ella se giro hacia Edward y apretó su mano. — por favor quítate la gorra. —Él lo hizo al levantar su rostro, se escuchó el fuerte jadeo de Alice.

—En tus manos tienes las pruebas, que realizamos antes de venir y lo confirman. — comentó Charlie

—Familia les devuelvo a nuestro Edward. — todos estaban en shock, hasta que Alice salió corriendo y se arrojó a los brazos de su mellizo.

—Yo sabía que estabas cerca. —sollozó

—Ya nena, ya estoy aquí. — canturreó entre lagrimas. El resto de la familia le siguió y lo fueron abrazando mientras lloraban, pero él se dio cuenta que sus padres no se movían.

Edward caminó hacia ellos muy nervioso y llevándose a Bella con él, ya que no soltó su mano para nada. Carlisle al tenerle tan cerca reaccionó y le abrazó, dando gracias a Dios por tenerle de regreso en casa. Esme aún no se movía ni decía nada.

— ¿Madre, estas decepcionada? — preguntó un tembloroso Edward. Ella reenfocó su mirada, haciendo por fin contacto con sus ojos.

—Eres aun más guapo de lo que recordaba. — dijo en un susurro, ya que no podía casi hablar. —Esperé y rogué tanto tiempo por esto, que ahora me parece que si me muevo desaparecerás. —

—Estoy aquí, soy real. — Él tomó la mano de ésta y la besó, gesto que hizo reaccionar aún más a su madre y lo abrazó, mientras lloraba con fuerza.

—Yo sabía, que ella te traería algún día, ustedes son dos imanes, siempre estaban juntos, era casi imposible separarles. — le dijo cuando estaba mas calmada. Luego envolvió a Bella en sus brazos. —Gracias mi niña. —

Ya cuando los ánimos estaban mas calmados Bella les contó la historia de cómo se habían encontrado y Edward les habló de su pasado. Cada miembro le contó también a él un poco de sí y las risas retumbaban por toda la casa. Cenaron como si nunca se hubieran separado y celebraron el por fin estar todos juntos. Llegó la hora de dormir y como cada año todos lo harían en la misma casa.

Al llegar arriba, comenzó la misma discusión de quien dormiría con quien. Los padres gruñían cada vez que las parejas decidían dormir juntas y Charlie se burló por años, pero ahora le toco a él.

—Amigo, creo que se te acabó la paz. — bromeó Carlisle

—Que remedio viejo amigo, ya había comenzado a resignarme desde que los vi esta mañana. — le contestó algo sonriente

—Ya no es una niñita, así que ni se molesten en protestar. — los reto Esme.

La antigua habitación de Edward se encontraba en el último piso de la casa, esta había sido utilizada durante años por Bella, por lo que al llegar arriba de la escalera ambos se miraron. Ella le iba a decir que dormiría en otra, pero él se adelantó.

—Por favor quédate. — su voz era más un susurro, pero le llegó al alma. Ella buscó con la mirada a su familia y vio la aceptación, por lo que asintió y entraron en esta.

Ambos aún con los nervios algo alterados se quedaron parados frente a la cama. Luego miraron sus manos unidas y sonrieron. Él la giró suavemente y la atrajo, trazó nuevamente su rostro con los dedos, enviando miles de descargas al cuerpo de Bella y luego bajó su cabeza hasta unir sus labios a los de ella.

Esta vez Bella llevó las manos a la cabeza de Edward y enredó los dedos en su cabello para luego jalarlo hacia ella un poco y profundizar más el beso. Este se volvió de uno suave a uno lleno de amor y pasión. Las manos de Edward comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Bella pegándole más a su cuerpo. Al cortar el beso para poder respirar, él se comenzó a alejar.

—Perdón, me dejé llevar. Eres tan hermosa y llevo tanto soñando contigo, amando un recuerdo, que no me pude controlar. — él estaba aún mas nervioso que antes y ella lo entendió, pero no permitió que se alejara.

—Yo también te he soñado, te he estado esperando por demasiado tiempo, que ahora no quiero hacerlo más. Soy tuya desde siempre, si me quieres a tu lado. Cada navidad lo único que pedía era que regresaras. — Edward no soportó más, aquello era demasiado fuerte para luchar por controlarlo ahora, nuevamente se apoderó de los labios de Bella y esta le respondió con gran intensidad.

—¿Estás segura? — pregunto él

—¿Lo estás tú? — él apretó mas su agarre y sonrió

—Te amo mi afrodita— Bella sintió cuando su corazón saltó

—Yo también te amo. — susurró entre lagrimas

Edward comenzó a besar sus ojos para hacerlas desaparecer, llegó sus mejillas, llegó hasta su cuello mientras Bella se estremecía. Las manos de él comenzaron a quitar el vestido del cuerpo de su amada, hasta dejarla solo con la ropa interior. Bella no queriendo quedarse en desventaja, procedió a abrir los botones de la camisa, mientras lo hacia iba dejando besos en el pecho de Edward que lo hacían temblar, luego llegó a los pantalones y también se deshizo de ellos, dejándolo solo en bóxer.

—Eres demasiado hermosa. — descendió de su cuello hasta sus pecho y los besó por encima de la tela. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de esta para poder soltar el sujetador y dejándole caer al suelo, tomó uno de los pechos y comenzó a acariciarle con su lengua, cubriendo luego con su boca. Un gemido abandonó los labios de Bella.

Él la soltó un momento para poder conducirle así hasta la cama. Ya recostados allí, comenzó a adorar el cuerpo de Bella con su boca, besaba cada rincón que descubría envolviéndola en una excitación que la enloquecía. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero estaba seguro de que ella era virgen, por lo que trató de que ella recibiera todo el placer posible antes de que llegara la parte incómoda. Cuando ella estaba demasiado excitada como para pensar, el se posicionó entre sus piernas y comenzó a introducirse en ella, mientras la cubría de besos. Sintió cuando aquella barrera fue traspasada, el cuerpo de ella se tensé y algunas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

—Perdón. — susurró él con voz rota. —Si quieres me retiro, no quiero hacerte daño. —

—No es nada, no me sueltes. — suplicó. Se tomaron aquellos minutos, ella recuperándose del dolor mientras él la besaba. Bella probó moverse un poco haciendo que él se tensara.

—Amor no hagas eso sin avisar. — Él se estaba conteniendo de no empujar en ella, de no dejarse llevar por el placer.

Ella le miró sonrojada, y con una sonrisa traviesa empujó un poco, él la miró con la pregunta en sus ojos y ella asintió. Aún sentía algo de molestia, pero no era tanto como esperaba. Edward comenzó a besarle de nuevo por donde podía, volviendo así a sumirla excitación para luego comenzar con un suave ir y venir. El ritmo comenzó aumentar como los jadeos que ambos ahogaban el los labios de el otro hasta que llegaron al clímax repitiendo sus nombres acompañados de un te amo. Esa noche él se encargó de ella, la cuidó y mimó sabiendo que ella estaría dolorida. Durmieron abrazados y sintiéndose al fin completos.

—¿En qué piensas? — le pregunto Edward a Bella mientras estaban frente al árbol acomodando los regalos para la familia.

—En cómo hace un año, por fin alguien me concedió un milagro de navidad y mi deseo de mucho tiempo fue cumplido. — él la abrazó y besó sus labios.

—Increíble que ya haya pasado un año, uno en el que he sido más feliz que nunca, tengo una familia hermosa y tu que _**Fuiste **__**mi **__**regalo **__**de **__**navidad **__**perfecto.**_ — ella se giró para quedar frente al árbol y él la abrazó por la espalda.

—Oh por cierto, Felicidades el medico me acaba de confirmar que seremos padres. — soltó Bella. Él la giró en sus brazos y estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

—Gracias, te amo mi afrodita—

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Algunas ****dirán ****que ****estoy ****loca. ****No ****he ****actualizado, ****pero ****vengo ****y ****escribo ****una ****historia ****nueva. ****Bueno ****les ****cuento, ****este ****como ****saben ****es ****para ****el ****concurso ****de ****Sintiendo ****la ****Navidad ****y ****aunque ****la ****mía ****es ****una ****bastante ****triste ****este ****año ****ya ****había ****comenzado ****a ****escribir ****antes ****de ****que ****pasara ****por ****el ****trago ****amargo ****que ****estoy ****viviendo. ****Además ****esta ****historia ****ya ****la ****había ****escrito ****hace ****muchísimo ****tiempo ****solo ****que ****estaba ****sin ****terminar ****y ****solo ****cambie ****varias ****cosas ****y ****me ****pareció ****perfecta ****para ****esto. ****Espero ****que ****les ****guste ****y ****si ****es ****así ****pues ****ya ****saben ****no ****olviden ****pasar ****por** _**http**__**:**__**/ **__**www . **__**fanfiction. **__**net/**__**u/3429837/Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad **_**quiten ****los ****espacios ****y ****me ****premian ****con ****su ****voto, ****además ****lean ****las ****demás ****historias.**

**Esta historia se la dedico a mi madre que ahora me cuida desde el cielo, ella me enseño a ser fuerte y siempre apoyo mis locuras de escribir. Ya me despido, un beso y espero su opinión.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con Amor:**

_**Bertlin**_


End file.
